


Tealock

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock want to cuddles, Sweet John, cinnaroll Sherlock, fluffly, tealock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: A Johnlock sweet moment :)"There is days like this, the days where not a case or boredom, invade the time and mind of Sherlock...but now it’s different: because John it’s here."





	Tealock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this site so forgive the eventually mistake, This is a prompt for @sherlockchallenge :) and you found here on tumblr: http://lightofonesoul.tumblr.com/post/149529055372/tealock  
> I hope if you like it and if you want to make a comment i'm would very onored :)

There is days like this, the days where not a case or boredom, invade the time and mind of Sherlock. The days when Sherlock has an another thing, is clouds composed of silent and dark whispers: making of thoughts and facts, obscure facts… and this clouds hide his peace. In that days Sherlock it’s intractable of more than usual, he’s hiding in himself, crouched in his armchair and try to eliminated, brush away the cloud… always Sherlock doing that before John arrived, but now it’s different: because John it’s his cure.

John and his sweaters, his smiles, his friendship and after the love. John and his hot hands that cuddling him, or the sweet lips for kissing him.

His doctor know very well how to “cure” Sherlock from this episode, in fact John set to work and there in kitchen counter, he wait for the whistling kettle.

But Sherlock doesn’t want only a tea, he needs other… so he gets up, stretch the muscles and go closer and slow to the unaware Watson, that is concentrate to make the tea service.

Sherlock hug him from the behind, John gasp and smiles

«What’s up, Sherlock?»

the consulting detective mumbles something, and put his face in the John’s neck, inhales his smell…oh yes like this

Sherlock needs this: to feel him.

John put his hands in Sherlock’s hands, and giggling he turned to Sherlock kissing his nose, and put the cup of tea in Sherlock’s hands 

«drink this, mr sulk»

Sherlock try to retort with him, because he want to hug John again, but the glance of John’s is eloquent. So Sherlock snort and give a soft kiss to his partner, before to sit in his armchair, with tea.

John sit too in front of him, and there enjoy the company to each other in silence: only they, in peace and love… but suddenly Sherlock determined and stubborn like usual, put in John’s legs, and John only for his good reflexes save his cup of tea from a terrible mistake.

«Sherlock, for God sake, you’re a git!»

«John» but this is the only soft reply, like the purr, John’s has.

Sherlock cling more in John, his legs hang to the right armrest of armchair and he hiding his face in John’s neck. So the doctor doesn’t more resist, he smiles and with a sigh, kiss the curly hair of his boyfriend.


End file.
